


Day 23. Sky full of stars

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: #AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (Find on Twitter)
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Kudos: 15
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 23. Sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> #AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (Find on Twitter)

– Знаешь, я в детстве любил наблюдать за звёздами, находить созвездия, – Джереми вытягивает руку, указывая на что-то в тёмном бархатном небе. – Вон, видишь? 

– Ага, – кивает Жан, даже не поворачиваясь в ту сторону. Он лежит на боку, подперев голову рукой, и любуется Ноксом в неверном свете от костра. 

– Ты не смотришь, – укоризненно смеётся Джереми и придвигается к нему ближе. 

Жан обнимает его, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке и целует, неторопливо и сладко, чувствуя привкус вина, которое они пили. Джереми податливо льнёт к нему, скользит ладонями по груди, увлечённо отвечая. Они растворяются в этом бесконечном поцелуе, в шуме ночного прибоя и ласковом летнем ветре. 

Вечность спустя Моро чуть отстраняется, ведёт губами ниже, по шее Джереми, касается языком ключиц и сгибает ногу, вклиниваясь коленом между его бёдер. Нокс отзывается коротким стоном, выгибается, послушно раскрываясь навстречу. Он такой жадный до ласки и податливый, и Жан всерьёз думает, что Джереми позволит ему всё, что бы они ни попросил. Но он не хочет торопиться, каждое открытие в их отношениях будоражит и опьяняет, и это медленное узнавание друг друга сводит его с ума. 

Жан укладывает Джереми на спину, нависает сверху, гладя кончиками пальцев его лицо, касается улыбки. 

– Моё солнце, – шепчет он, склоняясь и целуя снова, чуть настойчивее, чуть более жадно, тянет футболку Нокса, задирая к груди, и опускается поцелуями ниже, легко кусая и тут же зализывая следы зубов. 

Джереми негромко, чувственно стонет, комкает в пальцах плед, подставляясь и голодно подаваясь навстречу. Поколебавшись мгновение, Жан стягивает с него шорты, отбросив куда-то в сторону, и осторожно ведёт языком по его животу вдоль края белья. Нокс всхлипывает, вскинув бёдра, закусывает свою ладонь и смотрит затуманенными глазами. Жан сглатывает, от такой доверчивости совершенно сносит крышу, и он несмело касается Джереми губами сквозь ткань. 

– Б-боже, – всхлипывает Нокс, крупно вздрагивая. – Что ты творишь? 

– А на что похоже? – фыркает Жан. 

Реакция Джереми странным образом успокаивает его и добавляет уверенности. Так волнующе и завораживающе наблюдать, как Нокс заводится под его руками и перестаёт себя контролировать, и Жан считает это разрешением. Он медленно, осторожно раздевает Джереми, касаясь везде, поглаживая и лаская, пока тот не начинает захлёбываться стонами, толкаясь в его ладонь. 

– Жан. Пожалуйста. 

Моро не уверен, о чём именно просит его Джереми, но решает, что может интерпретировать его просьбу в свою пользу, и склоняется над ним, касаясь языком. Нокс взвивается, инстинктивно толкаясь навстречу, и Жан с ухмылкой вбирает его в рот, стараясь не спешить. 

Джереми беспомощно вцепляется в плед, захлёбываясь громкими бесстыдными стонами, и Жан мягко накрывает ладонями его руки, успокаивающе поглаживает запястья, ловя большими пальцами бешеный пульс, и увлечённо, жадно ласкает. Джереми дрожит от удовольствия, втягивает живот и выгибается навстречу, толкаясь глубже, шепчет что-то, отдаваясь без остатка, и Жану совершенно срывает последние тормоза. 

Он жмурится, плотно сжимая губы, сглатывает и двигается быстрее, переплетая пальцы с Джереми и удерживая его руки. Нокс дышит чаще, стискивает пальцы Жана и, кончая, выкрикивает его имя в бархатное звёздное небо. 

***  
Пару дней спустя Жан преподносит Джереми подарок. Под лаконичной обёрткой скрывается атлас звёздного неба. 

– Спасибо, – искренне говорит Нокс, любуясь обложкой. Ему чертовски приятно, что Жан запомнил такую вскользь упомянутую мелочь, как его детское увлечение астрономией. 

– Есть подозрение, что в этом атласе не все звёзды, которые ты видел той ночью, – усмехается Жан. – Мы должны проверить.


End file.
